


Comic Accuracy

by FireSoul



Series: Captain Canary Week 2018 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theme Park, CCweek2018, F/M, Fluff, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Sara and Leonard are coworkers at Six Flags, along with some of their friends.Just some fluff.





	1. In a Flash

**Author's Note:**

> So I am terrible at coming up with AU's, so for day 3 of Captain Canary week I found a list of AU ideas on tumblr and had my sister select a number and a letter at random. Also this Six Flags isn't modeled after any of the real ones, but when my sister picked "theme park AU" and I realized Six Flags in the real world has a partnership with DC I created this sort of "comic fantasy" version, I guess.

“I swear if it reaches one-hundred today, I’m going to pass out.” Sara remarks, pulling her blonde hair over her shoulder while Leonard sets to work on lacing up her corset for her.

“They’re saying it might,” He tells her, even though she already knows. “Drink water.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” She says, brushing off his concern. After working at Six Flags in the heat of summer for three years she has learned to keep herself hydrated during her shifts, especially since playing White Canary forces her to dress head to toe in leather.

It’s during heat waves such as the one they’re caught in the middle of now that she misses her old days as Black Canary, back when her costume had been nothing more than a corset and tights. That old suit had been one of the coolest costumes in the park, literally, but it also had the drawback of attracting more perverts than any other. Rip, the park manager, had let the first two incidents of her slapping a guest who got a little too handsey with her slide, but after she sent the last creep to the hospital he had no choice but to retire the costume and reposition her.

“Try wearing the parka,” Leonard’s chiding voice teases as he finishes lacing her up. She smirks as she turns around to face him, hooking her wrists around his neck and pulling herself in close.

“Like your street clothes are much better?” She taunts, knowing perfectly well that even in the worst of the July heat he will still choose to wear long sleeved shirts and jackets.

He smirks back at her, hands grabbing at her waist as she leans in for a kiss-

“Guys!” The whining voice of none other than Raymond Palmer interrupts them just before their lips can actually meet, and turning with an exaggerated sigh Sara sees their friend opening his own locker and looking like a kicked puppy.

“Comic accuracy,” he complains. “Come on, Captain Cold and White Canary don’t even meet in the comics.”

Sara smirks at him while Leonard makes a show of rolling his eyes before turning around to grab his parka and goggles off the bench.

“Well it’s about time they did,” Sara says, an evil smile crossing her face as she looks over to Leonard. “Maybe I’ll take a walk over to Central this afternoon.”

From the corner of her eye she can see Ray biting his tongue on that one, evidently needing all of his self control to keep from nagging them about “comic accuracy” yet again. The park has three big superhero areas; Metropolis, Gotham City, and Central City. All characters who hail from those three places in the comics are supposed to stay in their designated cities, while the rest of them are supposed to stay around the Hall of Justice in the center of the three. The problem is that the area where the Hall of Justice is located is a twenty-foot radius at best, and there are usually three to five alternate characters on a shift. So, sometimes when foot traffic is slow, they’ll take turns wandering into the other “cities” in order to stretch their legs.

Her work here done, and needing to get to her station for actual work, Sara closes her locker and leaves the dressing area with a smirk.

* * *

 

She doesn’t actually end up wandering in Central City. Partly because the nice weather brings in a decent crowd of park goers and so she has to actually do her job, and partly because she spends her entire shift working with Ray and she’s pretty sure he’s watching to make sure she doesn’t go crushing any little kid’s dreams.

Personally she doesn’t understand what he’s so worried about, it’s not like she’s going to just walk up to Leonard in the middle of work and start making out with him.

Anyway, it’s the end of her shift and Amaya has come to relieve her, so she heads off to the locker room. It isn’t unusual that she beats Len here, as The Hall is a lot closer than Central, but today is an exception. She sees him coming from the opposite direction so she decides to wait for him in front of the wooden gate that leads to the employee’s only section of the park’s property.

“You’re on time,” she remarks as he gets closer, a teasing grin on her face that he soon matches.

“Wasn’t waiting on Barry this time.”

Ah, that makes sense. She leans in and gives him a quick kiss on the lips, barely a peck really, but she still hears a sharp intake of breath that definitely does not come from him.

Pulling away he looks just as confused, and slowly the two of them turn their heads to see a little boy, probably about nine or ten years old and wearing a Flash t-shirt, gawking up at them.

Thank God Ray isn’t here.


	2. Secret Identities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jael for messaging me about if I was still adding to this or not, I had been thinking of a few different ideas and she motivated me to actually get one of them written down.

Sara got off her shift at three today, Leonard was getting off his at four and they had plans to go out right after work. So, with time to kill before her boyfriend clocks out Sara decides that now is as good a time as ever to go bother whoever is monitoring information/security today.

The building for those two stations, which is really just one office, is small and designed to look like a little house. It’s located closer to the front gate of the park and painted white with a blue-shingled roof and matching door and shutters.

“Hey,” Sara calls inside as she opens the door and finds Felicity and Iris behind the desk, as well as a little blonde girl sitting in one of their cushioned waiting chairs.

“Hey,” Felicity calls back, clearly happy to see a new face come through the door. “How is it out there?”

“Hot,” Sara replies, letting herself behind the desk and bending down to the mini-fridge hidden in the corner, where the security staff always keeps a few water bottles. “I’m just waiting for Len, he’s off at four.”

“You guys have plans?” Iris asks, waggling her brow in a knowing manner that has Sara laughing as she straightens up, twisting the cap off her water.

“We’re going to the movies,” she answers, “Assuming Barry gets to work on time and doesn’t make us late again.”

Iris sticks out her tongue at the teasing, to which Sara only sips her water.

“Wait,” Felicity says, brows knitting together in confusion. “You have an hour to kill at a theme park, and you’re in here?” She asks, “Why don’t you go on a ride or something?”  
“Because,” Sara answers, lowering her water from her lips and recapping it. “You guys have air conditioning.”

Felicity nods in understanding of that answer, and so Sara peers over the counter at the little girl still sitting mutely in her chair.

“Who’s our little friend over here?” She asks, trying to sound friendly. The girl looks at her out of the corner of her eye with a blush on her face, and then quickly swivels her head as so to stare down at her lap.

“This is Cissie,” Iris explains, “We’re tracking down her parents.”

Sara nods, then glances back to the girl. She tries getting a look at her face, as she’s fairly certain she took a picture with her earlier today. Iris has mentioned before that generally kids who show up lost are either one of two types of children; extremely shy or extremely outgoing. Cissie is clearly the former, sitting so stiff and rigid on the very edge of her chair with her head bowed.

“Hey Cissie,” Sara says while reaching into her bag.

The little girl practically whips her head up in answer, and Sara smiles at her while pulling a small paper box out of her bag and waving it at her.

“Do you want to play a card game?”

Cissie looks skeptical at first, but eventually nods and so Sara walks out from behind the desk and sits herself down one chair over from Cissie, putting the pile of cards on the chair left between them.

They end up playing Go Fish, and slowly but surely Cissie’s voice rises from that of a whisper to mostly audible.

“Are you White Canary?” The little girl suddenly pipes up just after telling Sara to go fishing for an eight, and the question is so out of the blue that at first Sara just blinks at her, fingers momentarily frozen on the top card of their pile.

“Uh…” She stammers, mind blanking. Technically those of them who work here as characters aren’t supposed to disclose who it is they play, though Rip is well aware that they all break that rule when it comes to their families and their friends.

Still, this isn’t her family or her friend. This is a little girl, who very well may still believe that superheroes are real. Then again, it isn’t like her costume includes a mask or any other means of covering her face, so there really isn’t a point in lying.

“Well… We aren’t really supposed to talk about our secret identities.” She answers with a cryptic smirk, and Cissie smiles back with an apologetic blush on her face.

They play another round of go fish, and partway-through Iris informs Cissie that her parents are on their way. So they keep playing until the door opens and they look over, and Cissie gasps, because it isn’t her parents who have entered.

Its Leonard, dressed in street clothes but certainly still recognizable as Captain Cold to anyone whose gotten close enough, such as a child who may have at some point asked for a picture at some point.

“Hey,” he greets as he walks in, before directing his attention solely to his girlfriend. “You ready to go?” He asks, but then he seems to take note of the cards in her hands and the little girl sitting opposite her, still staring blankly at him. “Or are you in the middle of something?”

Before she can answer the door opens behind him, and in walks a couple who look to be equal measures worried and relieved.

They push past him and when they do Cissie drops her cards and goes over to the man while the woman starts talking with Felicity, and Sara smiles as she notes her little friend is still half-watching her boyfriend even as she’s embraced by her babbling father.

“I’m good,” she says, gathering up the cards and slipping them back into their box before dropping that in her bag as she gets up herself. “Bye Cissie.”

Cissie murmurs a quiet “bye” to her and then, purely because she knows the little girl is still watching and curious, Sara slips her hand into Leonard’s and leans up to peck his lips in a quick kiss.


	3. Preview

Leonard doesn’t make a habit of being overly affectionate in public, especially at work, but sometimes it’s just too much fun getting on the nerves of his coworkers.

Besides, it isn’t like he’s against showing Sara affection.

For the record, he never does anything overly suggestive or showy, just enough to keep Sara on her toes and gain a reaction from any of their coworkers nearby.

Usually he does it when he and Sara are working opposite shifts, specifically when she has the first shift and he has the second. He’ll cut through the Hall of Justice area and if there isn’t a ton of people around and she isn’t busy he’ll stop and talk for a few minutes, then give her a chaste kiss on the lips as he heads off to his post. That has gained a wide variety of reactions; from Amaya snickering and rolling her eyes good naturedly, to Raymond dashing in front of them as though to block them from the view of a few stray park goers.

Personally Len thinks it’s a bit of an overreaction, even for someone who keeps comic books as close to his heart as Raymond Palmer does. Aside from the kid with the Flash shirt and the little girl sitting in the information building that day, after both their shifts had ended, almost no one has seen them. Sure, there have been a few onlookers; such a thing is unavoidable when you date someone you work with in a theme park. For the most part the only people Leonard knows for certain have caught them are a couple moms holding backpacks, a few twenty and thirty-something’s waiting for their Tinder date to show up, and that one group of teenagers who wolf-whistled at them over a very tame kiss.

So, all in all, they’re pretty behaved at work.

That being said, when the park is closed and Rip sends them both to the garage with some decorations and merchandise that needs to go into storage, well that’s his own fault.

“I don’t know why they don’t just sell some of this stuff online,” Sara comments when they’re coming up on the garage, looking at the contents of her box with a furrowed brow. “It just sits in the garage and most of it never gets used again, some nerds would pay a lot of money for some of it.”

Len hums in thought as he examines the contents of his own box. Most of it is junk, promotional signs from their recent back to school fundraiser. But there are a few t-shirts and busted toys in the box, nothing he would pay more than a few bucks for but he can think of a few people who would.

“And how would you know how much money nerds are willing to waste on junk like this?” He asks, slightly teasing as Sara inputs the code for the garage door.

“I’ve seen Ray’s living room.”

Fair.

As they walk into the garage Leonard places his box down on the first available shelf space he sees, while Sara ventures a little deeper in puts her box on the ground, and then goes in deeper still.

“You looking for something?” He asks, settling himself against the open doorway and hitting the lights while she peeks into another box.

“My old suit,” she answers and he straightens up, meandering into the room as she gets on her knees and checks under the van they usually use for parades, groaning when she obviously doesn’t find what she’s looking for.

“Rip put it somewhere in here,” she says as she gets up. “I just don’t know where.”

“And… what do you need it for?” Leonard asks while she starts opening another box, though as soon as she glances over her shoulder at him he knows he’s about to regret asking.

“Just a little something I’m putting together for your birthday.” She answers with a smirk and his mouth goes dry, his eyes darkening at the insinuation.

“My birthday’s next week,” he states and this time her look is much more deadpan, though still every bit as teasing.

“Then I guess I better find my suit.”

His decision to help her look is made purely in the interest of getting them home at a decent hour, or that’s what he tells himself anyway. He needs to at least be able to pretend that, as a grown man, he isn’t making any decisions with a part of him that is so far from his brain. He’s aware it’s a lie, but to be fair, Sara can be very persuasive, so maybe it’s best to save himself the torture of being worn down.

They find what they’re looking for, stashed up on the top shelf of the wire wrack along the back of the garage. A part of Len wonders if Rip hid it so well, and so out of Sara’s reach, on purpose, knowing that she would try and steal it. Personally he doesn’t understand why she can’t take it home, it isn’t like that costume is ever going to be allowed to see the light of day in this park ever again.

Oh well, it isn’t like rules have stopped them before.

While Sara scales her way up to her prize Leonard stands below admiring the view, grinning when she snags her old corset between two fingers and holds it up triumphantly.

“Nice work,” he approves, her chuckling in response.

“Ok,” she calls, her voice a warning tone. “I’m coming down.”

“You wouldn’t.” He dares, frowning because he knows exactly what that playful glint in her eyes means.

She would.

She knows he’s standing close enough, damn her, and so without any warning beyond another laugh she lets go of the shelf and allows herself to free-fall into his arms. He doesn’t quite have to scramble to catch her, even if he missed and she landed on the concrete floor the drop isn’t so high that the impact would kill her, hopefully, but it wouldn’t be pretty. She just laughs at his rather put upon expression at catching her, and he sighs while setting her on her feet.

“This birthday thing of yours better be worth it,” he taunts and of course she turns back, smirking and waving the rolled up corset in front of his face.

“It will be,” she promises, and then she steps into his space. “Don’t you worry about that.”

He hums, his hands settling on her waist as her arms loop around his neck.

“Care to give me a preview?”

He almost thinks she isn’t going to oblige, which he could begrudgingly live with, but after a moment her lips are on his in a pressing kiss, her tongue quickly demanding access to his mouth and he can’t keep himself from groaning.

He gives her what she wants, of course, and as a reward she deepens the kiss even more when his hands start to wander up under her shirt. She rocks her hips once against him, and then twice when he slips his thumbs under the wiring of her bra. As their kiss grows more heated he brings his hands back down, and she groans in annoyance for all of a fraction of a second before he palms her ass and lifts her up. He steps back, half feeling for a place to set her down and half being completely ok with just backing her into a wall. All he really cares about is her teeth nipping lightly as his lower lip, her legs tight around his waist, her-

“HOLY GOD!”

Well, can’t ignore that mood killer.

Slowly they come apart, turning and looking in the direction that horrified exclamation has come from, and Len wants to curse. It isn’t any of their coworkers, but rather two teenagers who have obviously been hanging out in the parking lot since closing time. They’re staring with wide eyes and dropped jaws, and Len half wants to make a comment about this not being anything they haven’t seen before, but he bites his tongue.

Instead Sara hops down and he, begrudgingly, lets her go. She eyes the teens for a minute, like she’s deciding whether or not to threaten them. She must decide on not, because she walks right by them and out of the garage, leaving both him and them in her wake.

Well, there doesn’t seem to be a better plan.

He follows after her, flipping off the lights and closing the garage on his way out. He doesn’t say anything to the teenagers still staring at both him and Sara as they go. He doubts they’ll talk, not to anyone who can affect their jobs anyway, so he isn’t worried.

“Any chance of finishing that at home?” He asks when he catches up to Sara.

She gives him a coy smile, “Nope,” she answers, “You’re going to have to wait for your birthday.”


	4. Everybody Knows

Ray knows that he likes his job a little more than most of his friends do. He can’t help it. Superheroes have been his favorite things in the world for as long as he can remember. Getting to play one is the best thing next to being one; especially The A.T.O.M. Aside from Blue Beetle The A.T.O.M. is his favorite hero. So yeah, he takes his job a little too seriously sometimes, trying to live up to the images kids have and all.

He goes on all the fan sites; there are so many more of them out there now compared to when he was younger and he loves it. He follows a few blogs and Facebook pages, nothing too eccentric but he knows he’s a fan boy.

Hence, the reason he’s spending his day off clicking around the Internet on various fan works for his favorite comic characters.

Or, at least he was doing that before he found himself staring at his screen in shock for a solid five minutes.

There on his screen, drawn in a cartoon chibi form, is a very impressive image of Captain Cold and White Canary holding hands.

His eyes are still wide as clicks on the artist’s name, redirecting himself to their page where he finds other drawings, different styles but all of the recent pieces having one commonality

Captain Cold and White Canary.

He starts to panic, scrolling down to a description below one of the drawings in which the two are pictured in pencil sketch and kissing.

_I was at Six Flags the other day and caught the actor playing Captain Cold kiss the actor playing White Canary as he walked by her. It was so cute and now I can’t get this ship out of my head!_

His eyes bulge wide, panic settling into his system as he reads the thread of comments below it.

_OMG so cute!!! Never would’ve thought of these two but they work!_

_New ship! What do we call it? Cold Canary?_

The thread goes on with the same three people debating between names such as “Cold Canary”, “Captain Canary”, and a few other names scattered here and there, though those were all shot down almost immediately.

Ray read each word carefully, almost not believing it; he had thought Sara and Snart were being more careful than this.

 

* * *

 

Sara sighs with relief when she opens her locker, the season is winding down so she knows she should be grateful for any hours she can get, but a double shift is brutal no matter how desperate she is. She takes her phone off the shelf at the top of her locker, lighting up the screen and finding a message from Ray displaying proudly.

_What have you done?!_

This bizarre text is followed by a link, which Sara taps while wondering if it’s really going to provide any answers.

She laughs out loud when it does.

_Did Ray text you the same link he texted me?_ She quickly sends to Len, and her phone buzzes with his reply when she is about halfway undressed.

_Those drawings weren’t half bad. You know you can order commissions from some of those people? We should get him one for Hanukkah._

She laughs again and then types out a quick reply to tell her boyfriend that isn’t his worst idea.


End file.
